


In My Veins

by foxsea007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Crush, Break Up, Bubble Bath, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “Oh you’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out...” When Lily agrees to help teach Jughead the Serpent laws - much to Sweet Pea’s dismay, they pair grow closer with each coming trial, until the night of the gauntlet changes everything, and her friend Sweet Pea is there to pick up the pieces... a rather long oneshot present for my best friend.





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandiedChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/gifts).

> This is probably the longest one shot I have ever written. Period. A rather long welcome home present for my best friend when she gets back. Love you Chris!

Her green eyes narrowed as she found herself focusing more on her small sketches in the margins of her notes than the lecture of the teacher in the front of the classroom. Lily let out a small sigh as she set her pencil down in exchange for her eraser, moving it over her mistakes. Her movements slowed as she felt eyes on her back. 

Lily glanced over her shoulder, catching the blue-eyed stare of Jughead Jones, the newest student to grace the halls of Southside High. His eyes widened as he quickly looked back down to his notebook, causing Lily to crack a smile. 

“What’s up Jones?” she asked, flashing him a grin.

Jughead gave her a small smile in return. “Saw you working on something… sure didn’t seem like the lecture,” he chuckled. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever learned anything in this school,” Lily commented as she slowly grabbed her notebook. She turned to face his desk and set the notebook down. “Just drawing… I always do—“

“Lils!”

Her eyes glanced behind her to find Sweet Pea leaning against her desk with his eyes narrowed at the sight of her conversing with Jughead. “What, Pea?”

“You coming to hang out with us tonight?” 

Shrugging, Lily closed her notebook. “I don’t have a ride,” she said. 

“I can take you–“

“And besides,” Lily said. “I think Jughead asked if I would help him study the laws…”

Jughead’s expression changed to confusion as he stared at the blonde. “I did?”

Lily turned and smiled at him. “Yeah. You did,” she said, gathering her books up into her backpack. “C’mon Jughead. We can start now.”

The bell rung. 

“We can?”

Standing up from her desk, Lily swung her backpack over one of her shoulders before walking past Sweet Pea. 

“Are you seriously ignoring me?” Sweet Pea demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Lily leaned against the side of Jughead’s desk. “I’d like to hang out with someone other than you Pea,” Lily said, flatly as she glanced back at Jughead over her shoulder. “You ready?”

Jughead grabbed his books, packing the belongings into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m ready,” he said, giving Lily a curious look. She motioned for him to follow her as she walked out of the classroom with him trailing behind her. “You’re going to help me learn the laws?” he asked, suspiciously. 

Lily turned, walking backwards with a smirk on her lips. “I mean yeah,” she teased. “But also. Tormenting Sweet Pea is my favorite past time.” She grabbed Jughead’s arm with her own. “He’s been obnoxious lately… especially since he heard you were trying to join. Just know we aren’t all so prejudice. I know you struggled with your dad-“

“...you know about-“

“Your dad was Serpent King, Jughead… we all know him,” Lily murmured as they continued to walk through the crowded hallways of the school. “But I also know what you went through with your dad… I know FP wasn’t the friendliest dad… or the best dad. Sweet Pea’s dad struggled with alcohol-“

“I really don’t want to talk about that,” Jughead interjected, wanting anything to avoid the subject she was bringing up.

Smiling up at Jughead, Lily led him out of the school. “Just know you can talk to me,” She said. “If you ever need to vent. I’m not mean like the others, or at least like Pea. You live in Sunnyside. You’re still one of us.”

His blue eyes widened at her sentiment. “But-“

Lily waved him off, still keeping the smile on her face. “Did you want a teacher or not?” She asked. “I really don’t want to hang out with Sweet Pea… and I’d really like to show someone who appreciates art more of my drawings.”

Jughead stopped at his bike with a grin spreading across his face. “...you still need a ride back to the trailer park?”

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Lily shifted her weight onto one of her legs. “Are you offering?” she asked. “I wouldn’t want your girlfriend to get upset.”

“Betty won’t mind if I explain,” he said. 

“I thought Betty didn’t like the idea of you joining the Serpents?”

Jughead let out a small sigh as he climbed onto the bike. “She doesn’t. But she doesn’t have to know that part.”

Her green eyes looked him over before climbing onto the back of the bike. “Let’s go.” 

Revving the bike, Jughead felt her arms go around his waist, making him stiffen before he took off to the trailer park. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit, sensing the nervousness in his body language. She looked over his shoulder at the road ahead, knowing the trip was short, but enjoying the bike ride anyway. Jughead seemed to be way less reckless on the bike than Sweet Pea, who was always trying to scare her or do stupid tricks… it was nice to just enjoy a ride on a bike.

For  _ once _ .

Jughead pulled up to the Jones trailer before knocking down the kickstand on his bike. Lily hopped off as she tried to adjust the flyaways of her blonde hair.

“Too bad I didn’t have a hair tie…” she complained.

Jughead chuckled before getting off of his bike as well. “It doesn’t look bad,” he assured her as he walked up the wooden steps and opened the front door to the trailer. “It’s not much. But it’s home.”

“Trust me,” Lily assured him, following him inside. “It’s fine.”

She watched as Jughead tossed his bag onto the floor as he walked into the living room. He kicked off his boots before sitting on the couch. Lily grinned as she set her backpack down on the coffee table. She slipped off her Serpent jacket, revealing the black crop top and jean shorts she had underneath. She felt Jughead’s eyes on her for a moment, noting how quickly he looked away when she turned to face him. 

“You sure you’re ready for one of these?” Lily asked, grinning at him as she pointed to her Serpent tattoo near her hip bone. 

His eyes lowered to look over the tattoo before quickly darting away. “So what first?” He asked, avoiding eye contact with her. 

Lily slowly moved to sit next to him on the couch. “Wanna see some more of my drawings?”

“Sure.”

Grabbing her notebook, Lily handed it off to Jughead. “I don’t have a proper sketchbook so… I draw all over the margins of my school notes,” she said, shrugging. “The school got rid of the art program… so I don’t have any proper tools… just a pencil and shitty lined paper.” She turned to gauge Jughead’s expression as his blue eyes scanned over the lines paper, paying careful attention to the margins where doodles were littered in ever small space she could fit. His brow furrowed as if he were lost in concentration. “Jug?” She asked, tilting her head. 

He blinked his eyes a few times before turning his attention back to her. “You’re talented,” he whispered. 

Lily felt her cheeks heat up at the praise as she snatched the notebook away from him. “Hush,” she grumbled. 

A smirk spread across his lips. “Don’t take praise well?”

“I’m not used to it…” she whispered. “Sweet Pea makes fun of my drawings or he scribbles over them like a jackass.”

“Seriously?”

Sighing, Lily slammed her notebook shut. “Very.”

Silence filled the trailer as Lily pulled her notebook into her lap, clutching it close to her body. It was honestly the first time anyone had really praised her sketches and she truly didn’t know how to react. She had grown so used to Sweet Pea’s childish games of always teasing her about her hobby… that she felt it was a dumb idea to ever show anyone any of her drawings. 

“...do you want to see one of my articles?”

Jughead’s voice broke the mounting silence as Lily turned to meet his eyes. In his hands, she noticed, a bundle of papers rolled up.

“Sure,” she whispered, pulling the papers away from his grip. She slowly unrolled the papers as her eyes scanned across the words, hating to admit his knowledge of the English language was impressive. 

“Jughead…”

“Yes?”

“—you’re writing is beautiful,” she admitted, quietly.

He went quiet.

“Jughead?”

“Did you want to start working on the serpent laws?”

Lily nodded. 

——

A painful groan filled the Jones trailer, as Lily leaned back on the hind legs of her chair. “Jug! Come on!” She exclaimed, slamming her hand onto the table. “Do it again. You keep fucking up the last one. It’s the easiest one!”

Jughead rolled his eyes as he jumped up from his chair as he began to pace back and forth the length of the small kitchen. “It’s stupid,” he complained. 

“They’re important,” Lily clarified, shaking her head. “Over a hundred years old… from the original Serpents. At least that’s what Toni told me… and she’s an original serpent.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Jughead ripped his beanie off of his head and tossed it onto the kitchen table. “I don’t know if I can do this…”

Lily leaned back against her chair. “I took care of Hot Dog, I recited the laws, retrieved the knife… and I had to strip in front of the entire bar. If I can do that,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You can recite the laws.”

His eyes darted toward hers when she mentioned stripping in front of the entire Whyte Wyrm. “Stripping?”

Smirking a bit, Lily shrugged her shoulders. “Guys run the gauntlet… and girls do the serpent dance. I did mine at fifteen.”

“Is that even fucking legal?!” Jughead yelled almost dumbfounded. “Isn’t that humiliating?!”

“I wasn’t naked… just stripped down to underwear,” she clarified. “And even in a gang that helps protect you… girls are still treated in a way that’s less than human sometimes. Toni tried to get it outlawed… but sexism always wins.”

Jughead shook his head, rubbing his hands against his face in frustration. “It’s so stupid,” he grumbled again. 

Shrugging, Lily let out a small sigh. “Not a total loss. Sweet Pea enjoyed my Serpent dance,” she joked. 

His eyes narrowed. “I’ve been meaning to ask-“

“We aren’t dating,” she replied, quicker than she had meant. Her face heated up before looking away from Jughead. “People assume Pea and and I are dating all the time because we’re always together. We’ve been friends since we were kids. We’ve always been together.”

Jughead’s expression relaxed as he settled back against the chair. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Start from the top Jughead. You recite them tonight after all!”

Groaning, he continued reciting the Serpent laws over and over until Lily seemed satisfied with his answers. With a grin on her face, she jumped from her chair and grabbed her Serpent jacket before grabbing his and tossing it over. “Let’s go,” she said. “We can walk together if you want.”

“What about Sweet Pea?”

Lily rolled her eyes as she pulled on her Serpent jacket. “He’s been insufferable lately,” she commented. “I hate to admit it Jug. You’re better company. I’m tired of hearing about what girl he’s nailing this week…” Pulling on his own jacket, he slowly moved toward the front door of the trailer, holding it open for Lily. She gave him a small, lopsided grin before heading outside with Jughead close behind her. “So tell me Jughead Jones… why do you suddenly want to join? Don’t tell me the Ghoulies jumping your ass did it in for you?”

He shot her a playful look as they began walking out of the trailer park together. “It just seems like the right thing to do right now,” he mumbled. 

“You don’t expect me to believe that poetic shit, right?”

Jughead laughed. “You see right through me, huh?”

Lily winked at him. “Can read you like a book,” she teased. “It’s easier than you think.”

“The gang seems so chaotic since my dad got thrown in prison,” Jughead whispered, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. His eyes fell to the dirt path they were taking up to the bar. “Tall Boy wants to set up with the Ghoulies… it’s not what my dad would want.”

Tilting her head at him, Lily pulled her jacket close to her body to keep the heat close to her body. “Even though you never wanted to be involved before?”

“...I can’t let all the hard work my dad put into this gang get shoved into the ground because Tall boy is a dumbass.”

The corner of Lily’s lips turned up in another grin. “That Jughead Jones,” she said. “Is something we can agree on.”

He laughed again, earning a laugh from her as well. “Well I’m glad we can at least agree on that.”

“We agree on art too but,” Lily stated before shrugging her shoulders again. 

Shaking his head, Jughead glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “I’m not artistic.”

“Sure you are. Writing is really artistic. Just with words not pictures,” she replied, giggling at him. “Do you write Betty love poems?”

His cheeks flushed. “N-no!”

Another giggle bubbled from her throat. “Oooo that means you do!”

“Lily shut up,” Jughead complained. 

Laughing, Lily continued to walk next to him as they reached the Whyte Wyrm’s parking lot. The low rumble of motorcycles began filling the air and the smell of revving engines filled their senses. “Oh look,” Lily Said. “There’s Sweet Pea and Toni.”

“You going to hang with them?”

“You’re welcome to join…”

“I don’t think Sweet Pea wants me around so. I’ll pass. We can meet up after I do the laws.”

Frowning, Lily reached out and touched his arm. “When you pass the trials he won’t have anything to complain about anymore,” she said quietly. 

Jughead snorted, “Trust me I’m sure he will.”

A giggle bubbled from her throat. “Alright. I’ll see you inside,” she said before heading off to catch up with Sweet Pea and Toni. Her brow furrowed as she felt eyes on her back again, wondering if Jughead was watching her walk away. She shook her head quickly, pushing the thought from her mind. 

“The fuck you hanging out with that Northsider for?” Sweet Pea hissed. 

Rolling her eyes, Lily shoved him. “You’re an asshole. You know that?”

“What the fuck did I do?!”

Toni leaned against her bike, crossing her arms as a suspicious look fell over her features. “You and Jughead have been spending a lot of time together,” she pointed out. 

Quickly, Lily waved off her friend, sporting a grin on her face before hugging her leather jacket close to her body. She could tell Sweet Pea was talking or complaining to her but… Lily’s focus was elsewhere as her mind began to wander. What did Jughead write in those love poems to Betty? …why was she concerned about them? 

“Lils!”

Her eyes widened as she turned to face Toni. “Yeah?”

“We’re heading inside,” Toni said, linking arms with her close friend. “Coming?”

“Yeah I’m coming,” Lily laughed. 

The bar was packed as the entered, Lily making sure to shove her way past a few older Serpents, yelling a them for blocking her path. Toni yelled something to Lily, but she couldn’t make out the words over the full roar of the people filling the bar. She felt Toni tug on her arm, pulling her toward a round bar table before hopping up onto the seat. Lily’s eyes scanned over the crowd before her gaze landed on Jughead, standing near the pool table… 

“Why the hell is Sweet Pea there?” She grumbled to Toni. “Does he live to torment him?”

Toni tilted her head before smirking. “Interesting…”

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Toni teased, reaching out and touch Lily’s arm. “Nothing at all.”

The sound of the bar died down as Tall Boy yelled out over the crowd, motioning for Jughead to step forward.

“Nervous?” Toni asked. 

“What? No!” Lily snapped as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jughead started shouting the serpent laws back to Tall Boy. She found herself nodding as he passed each law, before finally getting to the last one… the one she found he always struggled with. Inwardly, Lily groaned, praying he would remember it as she chewed on her lower lip.

He nailed it.

Her green eyes lit up as the bar filled with Serpents echoed back, “In unity there’s strength!”

“You seem excited…” Toni commented as Tall Boy silenced the crowd. 

“Hush. I’m just happy my teaching worked.”

Chewing on her lower lip again, Lily found anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach, knowing she had purposely left out the details of the knife retrieval from him. Otherwise, she knew he would never do it. She grimaced, noticing Jughead’s skin pale at the sight of the snake in a cage being set out on the pool table. 

“Think he’ll bitch out?” Sweet Pea commented, standing next to her as his arm rested against her shoulders. 

Lily shot a glare up at her friend before shoving his arm off of her. “Like you bitched when you got bit? Pretty sure you cried for an hour-“

“That isn’t what happened!” He snapped. 

Rolling her eyes, Lily crossed her arms. “Pretty sure I remember you bitching for an hour after you got bit-“

“She has a point Pea,” Toni teased. “You did complain for a long time.”

“...who needs enemies when I have asshole friends like you.”

Lily snorted before turning back to watch Jughead as he stuck his hand in the cage and grabbed the knife. She winced, almost feeling the pain shooting through her own hand as she saw the viper bite his palm. But, he managed to pull out the knife. 

“How long until we tell him it isn’t poisonous?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“YOU TOLD HIM IT WAS?!” Lily shouted. 

After spending nearly ten minutes trying to calm Jughead down, Lily managed to wrap a white gauze around the palm of his hand. “The venom glands were removed. You were fine,” she said, trying to soothe him. “You’re going to be fine.”

“A snake bit me Lily!” Jughead snapped. 

A smile cracked over her serious expression. “You weren’t in any real danger,” she assured him. A small giggle escaped her throat as she watched him roll his eyes in frustration with his fingers. “Jug… you’re fine.”

“I was bit by a snake!”

“Oh so was I!” She exclaimed. “We all were. And we lived.” Her eyes fell to his bandaged hand. “You’re not even bleeding.”

Jughead merely rolled his eyes as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, failing to ignore her teasing him. “It was a rattlesnake, Lily.”

Her nose scrunched as another giggle escaped her throat. “You’re one step closer to becoming a serpent Juggie,” she teased, playfully shoving him before placing her hand over his. 

He fell silent as his eyes stared at his bandages hand and hers before turning his attention back to her. His blue eyes flashed with an emotion that was unknown to her. He slowly drew his hand back, clearing his throat. 

Lily immediately pulled her hand back, placing it in her lap as she quickly averted her gaze away from him, remembering Betty. “How’s Betty?”

“...fine.”

“Oh-Oh good.”

“Owens!”

Whipping her head to the other side of the bar, Lily found Sweet Pea waving her over toward him and the pool table. Sighing, she slipped out of the chair before shooting a thoughtful smile toward Jughead. “I have to go kick Pea’s ass in pool,” she joked. “You okay over here?”

A small lopsided grin formed over his lips. “Yeah.”

Lily made her way through the crowd of older Serpents before meeting up with Sweet Pea at the pool table. He tossed her favorite pool stick toward her before he set up the billiards. “You wanna break? Or me?”

Sweet Pea leaned over the table as he set the balls up before his dark eyes darted up to meet her gaze. His eyes narrowed at her, almost trying to gauge what was on her mind… 

“You break,” he grumbled. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Lily leaned over the table before lining her stick with her shot. “Who pissed in your cereal?” She asked. 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea crosses his arms over his chest. “No one,” He grumbled, letting out a small huff of frustration. “What the fuck makes you say that?”

“You’re being a bigger dick than usual…”

“You fucking that Northsider?”

Lily jerked away from the table, standing straight up to shoot a glare toward her best friend. “Not that it’s any of your business,  _ Nathaniel _ ,” she hissed. “I’m not.”

“You did not just call me that!”

Shrugging her shoulders and letting out a small huff, Lily made her shot before landing two solids into separate side pockets. “Get ready to get wrecked,” she hissed at him. 

“Lily!”

“I can’t believe you think I just hook up like some-“

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

Her eyes darted up to shoot an intense glare at him. “Oh really?” Lily said, leaning against her poolstick. “Sure sounded like that.”

Sweet Pea’s mouth fell open. “Lily I—“

“Just make your shot.”

——

Laying in bed, Lily stared up at the ceiling as she watched the ceiling fan blades spinning. Darkness and silence filled the room, leaving her alone with her own thoughts as she recalled the events of her night at the Whyte Wyrm. She still felt disgusted… almost violated by Sweet Pea’s casual remark about her sleeping with Jughead. 

Tears stung her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to will away her sadness. “No,” she told herself as she covered her face with her palms. “No crying. Stop being a baby…”

But on the other hand, Sweet Pea was supposed to be her best friend. “I’ve known him since we were babies,” she mumbled. “He knows me better than anyone so why would he say such a horrible thing?”

Lily shot up in bed, taking her fingers through her hair as she tried to push the stray hairs from her face. She swung her legs over the bed, placing her feet on the floor before forcing herself out of bed. Slowly, she walked out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom before shutting the door. 

She cut on the water to the bath, making sure to flip the switch to turn the plug on so the bath would fill. She began stripping off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor before reaching toward her phone and switching on music. 

“Another night alone,” she mumbled, seeing her mother wasn’t home from work yet. “Same shit every day…” Lily kneeled in front of the sink, pulling the cabinet doors open as she searched for bubble bath soap. Find the container, she unscrewed the cap before taking a long sniff of the relaxing scent of lavender before dropping a decent amount of soap into the filling tub. 

Once the tub was filled to her liking, Lily turned the knob to cut off the water before checking the temperature. She slowly stepped into the water before letting out a small sigh of content. The hot water instantly relaxing the tension in her muscles as she slipped further into the water. The scent of lavender filled her senses as her eyes slid shut…

Her phone went off. 

Lily jerked forward as she scrambled to grab her phone. She nearly answered it without checking to yell at whoever was calling… “Jug?” She questioned as she slid her finger across the screen to answer it. “Hello?”

“...did I wake you? It’s late.”

Shaking her head, a small giggle bubbled from her throat. “No Jug,” she assured him. “I was awake.”

“I can’t sleep…”

His voice was so deep that it sent shivers down her back. Lily nervously chewed on her lower lip as she listened to his worries about joining the Serpents. She could almost feel the frustration and worry dripping from his voice now.

“Jug. It’ll be fine,” she assured him.

“Everything is falling apart Lily. You don’t understand—“

“What?”

“I just can’t let my dad’s legacy fall apart.”

“It won’t,” Lily said, keeping her voice even. “We won’t let that happen.”

Jughead let out a loud sigh. She could hear him pacing through the phone. “Why are you awake?”

“...something Sweet Pea said bothered me and now I can’t sleep,” she mumbled, deciding to be honest. 

He was silent for a moment. “What did he say?”

“Asked if I slept with you…”

Jughead fell silent again.

“Jug,” Lily said quickly. “I told him we weren’t.”

“...he likes you,” he whispered. “You know that right?”

Her eyes widened at the realization as she sunk further into the water. She took the phone away from her ear, deciding it would be easier to put him on speaker… Incase something else he said made her drop her phone. She gently set the cell phone on the sink next to the bath.

“I think he’s jealous.”

Lily gave a nervous laugh in response. “Not that I like anyone like that,” she said quickly. 

“No one?”

“N-no.”

“Betty has been—“

Lily closed her eyes as she tried to block out him gushing about his girlfriend. She wasn’t sure why it felt like a knife twisting at her heart every time he spoke Betty’s name. Her mind began to wander as his words from the phone seem more and more faraway. 

Her focus stayed on the tone of his voice, each word still sending excitable shivers down her spine. Her hand gently moved over her neck, enjoying the feeling of the warm water moving over her body. She would gently utter a small response to Jughead, to make it so she seemed to be listening. 

Her free hand slipped down her body. Her focus grew more toward the tone and how deep his voice was early in the morning. She felt her hand trail down her neck and brushed over her breasts. Her thighs clenched as excitement grew in the back of her mind as her fingertips danced over her exposed skin. 

Her fingertips teased their way lower, pushing between her thighs as her tongue ran along her lower lip. Her breath began to quicken. She bit her lower lip to force herself not to moan as his fingers ran along her own folds, noticing how excited she really was. 

God, she wished Jughead was touching her—

She shot up in the tub, panting as she stopped herself immediately. Jughead was still talking about what she had lost track. My god, how had she let her mind go that far. 

“Lily?”

Scrambling to grab her phone, Lily felt her cheeks heat up embarrassed at herself for what just happened. 

“I’m here Jug. Sorry. I was falling asleep…”

He chuckled. “It’s late. It’s okay.”

“Are you going back to bed?”

“Yeah,” He said. “Are you?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lily. I need to get some sleep. I have to get up early to meet Betty at Pop’s,” he explained. 

A punch to her gut. 

“Okay Jughead,” she whispered. “Sleep well… night.”

“Goodnight Lils.”

The phone line went silent. 

Her hand hung over the side of the tub as her phone fell from her grasp. That knife in her chest again, just twisting away at her. She closed her eyes as she laid her head back against the edge of the tub.

“This can’t be happening…”

——

Her eyes watched Sweet Pea and Fangs playfully punching one another outside the trailer. Her mind was elsewhere as Toni had tried to carry on a conversation with her. Her gaze fell on the the Jones trailer, wondering what he was doing. It had been days since they had last really hung out, but… their phone calls went on for hours and hours.

“Lily!”

Fangs’ voice tore her from her thoughts as she forced herself to smile. “Yeah?” she asked as she raked her fingers through her blonde hair. 

“You ready to see the Jones boy get beat down!” Fangs howled with laughter. 

Her lips fell into a frown before turning to Toni. “This is ridiculous,” she mumbled. “You’re all a bunch of barbarians…”

Toni places a gentle hand on Lily’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Lily looked away as she turned her attention back to the Jones trailer once again. She watched his silhouette moving through the trailer through the dirty windows. 

“Lils!”

“What Sweet Pea?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn’t quite forgiven him for the other night but… at the same time. She wondered if Jughead’s thought was correct. That he may have been jealous of all the time she was spending with Jughead, when the two of them used to be attached at the hip. 

A smirk curled over Sweet Pea’s lips as his hand dig into the leather jacket pocket. Her eyes caught a small glimpse of sunlight hitting a metal object before Sweet Peak flashed a pair of brass knuckles at her. 

“What the hell you need that for? Another Northsider fight?”

Shrugging, Sweet Pea continued to smirk. “For the gauntlet,” he explained. “He’s never going to know what hit him.”

“Pea! That’s not fair!” she snapped at him, trying to snatch the brass knuckles away from him. 

Chuckling, Sweet Pea used his height against her and held the brass knuckles over his head, causing Lily to jump. “Oh no no no,” he teased, wagging his finger at her. “He’s going to learn what being in a gang really means.”

Her green eyes narrowed at him as she stopped jumping long enough to kick Sweet Pea in the shin. “Nathaniel!” She hissed at him. “Hand it over!”

“Fuck no!” Sweet Pea snapped back at her. “Maybe he’ll stop hanging around so fucking much if I kick his ass enough and leave us all the fuck alone.”

Fangs and Toni grimaced at the argument unfolding. “Guys,” Toni pleaded. “Don’t—“

“Why is it such an issue that we get along?!”

Fangs stepped forward, trying to calmly diffuse the situation. “Sweet Pea let’s go back to my trailer and get ready…”

“I know what the fuck is going on Lily!” He snapped at him, ignoring Fangs and Toni. “You and him! I fucking know!”

“Here we go again with that! Nothing is going on between us! I can’t be friends with him without getting the third degree you insecure, asshole—“

An offended look flashed over Sweet Pea’s face before he glanced over at the Jones trailer. “Oh lookie here,” Sweet Pea said, smirking again. “Red is over at the Jones place. Let’s go.”

Frowning, Lily watched as Archie knocked on Jughead’s door while she followed behind the other younger Serpents. She had seen Archie around in the past, but noticed recently he hadn’t been around as much for his so called friend. She watched as Jughead exited his trailer, almost trying to shoo Archie away before the Serpents arrived—

“What do we have here? Some Northsider,” Sweet Pea sneered as he crossed his arms. 

Jughead let out an annoyed sigh. “He was just leaving.”

“Are you seriously hanging out with these guys Jug?!” Archie snapped. 

Chewing on her lip nervously, Lily glanced up as she felt Jughead’s eyes on her. She could tell by Jughead’s gaze, how torn he was between the Serpents and his Northside friends… Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest as she broke her staring match with him and found herself focusing on the ground.

“These people attacked me! You’re friends!” Archie pleased. “Stabbed Doiley!”

An offended expression flashed over Lily’s face as she shot a glare at Archie. “Excuse me?!” She snapped. “You’re stupid ass friend stabbed his own leg. With his own knife!”

Sweet Pea smirked, stepping forward to make sure he took his place between Lily and Jughead. “Yeah Red,” He said calmly. “Do you not remember pulling that gun out on me?”

“That was him?!” Lily shouted. 

Archie waved Sweet Pea and Lily off before turning his attention back toward Jughead. “Are-are you joining the Serpents?”

“If he survives,” Sweet Pea teased. 

“Oh my god,” Lily groaned.

Jughead quickly moved to place himself between Sweet Pea and Archie. “Is that why you’re here?” Jughead asked, sighing. “Warning me about joining?”

“...I’m here because Betty doesn’t want to see you anymore.”

Lily’s eyes widened in surprise as she quickly stepped out from behind Sweet Pea. Her heart ached when she watched the hurt pass over Jughead’s blue eyes. An odd silence fell over the normally loud bunch as Jughead and Archie continued to speak… 

“Tell Betty I got the message,” Jughead snapped, walking toward the Serpents as Archie disappeared back toward the Northside. “What?” Did you enjoy the show?!”

Stepping forward to try and calm him, Lily reached out to touch his arm. “Jug—“

He jerked his arm away. “Let's get this over with.”

The sunlight in the sky had finally faded beyond the horizon, leaving the trailer park dark as a blue, hazy mist filled the area. The boys gathered in two parallel lines, preparing for Jughead to run the gauntlet. Lily made sure to stand off to the side with Toni at her side, who held onto Jughead’s jacket in her arms. 

Shifting her weight from one leg to another, Lily watched as Jughead to his place at the front of the gauntlet. She pulled her own leather jacket close to her body as the cold evening air picked up around the trailer park. 

“Nervous for him?” Toni questioned. 

Lily’s green eyes glanced at Toni. “Shut up.”

Toni merely giggled in response. 

Looking back up at the boys, Lily noticed Jughead crane his neck as if he were questioning one last time if this was the right decision… She bit her lower lip as he took a step forward and into the pit of snakes.

One strike. 

Two strikes. 

Three strikes. 

Lily felt her body and face flinch with each blow Jughead took, almost feeling the pain in her chest. She noticed he was already pouring blood from his head and fresh bruises were forming over his cheeks, but also knowing his chest was covered as well. She heard a small, involuntary yelp of pain fall from his lips, causing her body to tense. She hadn’t been able to warn him about Sweet Pea… the brass knuckles. 

“Oh no,” Lily said, as Jughead looked at Sweet Pea. 

Toni placed a hand on Lily’s shoulder, trying to keep her still. “Lily. Don’t interfere,” she whispered. 

“Is that all you got?” Jughead asked. 

Her eyes fell on Sweet Pea’s hand coming out of his jacket pocket, wearing his brass knuckles. He tightened his fist as his own knuckles turned white… she could almost picture his twist, little smirk on his face. Sweet Pea’s arm reared back as he readied himself to strike Jughead. 

Lily’s body teased with anxiety as she watched Sweet Pea swing, looking away before she could see the impact of his fist across Jughead’s face. Nausea filled her stomach as still heard the impact against his face. She held her breath as she opened one eye to see him lying on the grass, panting now.

Slowly, Jughead pushed himself back onto all fours before climbing back to his feet. Blood was flooding out of his mouth and head from the blows. Sweet Pea reaches out to shake Jughead’s hand. Jughead paused for a moment, his stance staggering as if he were dizzy… before taking his hand and shaking it.

Toni and Lily stepped forward as Toni presented Jughead with his jacket. Lily’s eyes lit up as she watched him slip it on. 

“Congratulations,” Lily said, softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up…”

“And your tattoo,” Toni added. 

——

Dapping his cheek, Lily gave Jughead a gentle smile before placing another gauze and bandage on his forehead. “There,” She said, gently. “All patched up.” Jughead had been unusually quiet while he continued to hold the ice pack to his head… even while Toni had given him his Serpent tattoo on his arm. “...Jug?”

His eyes widened, realizing she was speaking to him. A smile curled over his lips as he turned to meet her gaze. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just… lost in thought.”

“I think you’re not going to bleed anymore tonight,” she commented as she started gathering the first aid kit and placing the contents back inside. She grabbed the small box and placed it on top of the refrigerator before slowly making her way back to the chair. She placed her hands on the back of the chair, leaning her body weight against it. 

Jughead looked up at her. “Thanks…”

“Not a problems. The girls of the gang are used to patching everyone up,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. She motioned her hand at his tattoo. “It’s official. It looks good on you.”

He fell silent, staring up at her almost lost in thought.

“Jug?”

“...yeah?”

“I’m sorry about what happened with Betty.” Silence filled the Jones kitchen as Lily alternated her weight between her legs again. “...and I’m sorry I just brought her up again…”

Shaking his head, Jughead stood up and removed the ice pack from his forehead. “No. It’s fine,” he mumbled, walking toward the sink and tossing the ice pack in it. “You’re just worried.” He leaned against the counter as he watched her. She slowly turned to face him, standing up and crossing her arms again. “It’s getting late,” he mused. 

“...do you want me to leave?”

His eyes scanned over her figure before sighing. “Honestly?”

Lily furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Please don’t go,” he mumbled.

Her eyes went wide. “Jug…”

“...would he-“

“Would who, what?”

Sighing again, Jughead took steps toward her as his eyes remained solely focused on her green eyed gaze. Lily’s breath caught in her throat as she nearly backed into the table, pushing it backward until her body couldn’t push it any further. He leaned down, his face inches from her own as Lily chewed nervously on her lips again. 

“Jug?”

“...would Sweet Pea get pissed if I—?”

Lily held her breath as Jughead leaned in and pressed his lips gently against her. Her eyes went wide as her body tensed as she tried to gauge just what exactly what was happening. 

Jughead pulled away as his face heated up in embarrassment, leaning his forehead against hers as he avoided eye contact with her. “I’m sorry, I just—“

Immediately, Lily grabbed him by his wife beater top, pulling him back into another kiss. His hands immediately encircled her waist, pulling her against his body while her own hands slowly drug down his chest. His tongue prodded at her lower lip, begging for entry into her own mouth. 

A small moan came from Lily’s throat as she shyly opened her mouth while her own tongue came to meet his. A low groan rumbled from his throat as he made the kiss deeper while exploring her mouth. She felt her face heating up and excitement building up in her chest before he pulled away earning a small pout from her. 

Chuckling, Jughead smiled at her. “Maybe we go to the bedroom…” he whispered. “Kitchen doesn’t seem that romantic.”

Lily giggled. “True.”

Jughead took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with her own as he led her to his bedroom. It wasn’t much. Just a regular bed… a pretty plain room. Similar to the rest in the trailer park she had seen previously. 

“Should we be-“ Lily asked before Jughead cut her off, pressing his lips against hers again. Her fingers immediately moved through his hair, tangling in his long locks as she let a small moan escape her throat. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Was this actually happening? 

He slowly turned her around, backing her up until the back of her legs hit the bed, forcing her to sit and break the kiss. Staring down at her, Jughead flashed a gentle smile before slipping off his top, revealing his bare chest that was littered with bruises from the gauntlet earlier. Lily’s eyes fell, studying each bruise with a small frown forming over her face. “Do they hurt?” She asked. 

“Not bad,” he whispered. “I’m okay.”

Lily slowly looked back up at Jughead before slipping off her crop top and tossing it onto the floor. Her cheeks flushed when she watched his eyes flicker down to her serpent tattoo that rested on her hip bone. 

“Not many people see that huh?” Jughead asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Her lips curled up into a smile before he dipped down and kissed her. She felt him smirk against her lips as she slowly pulled him down onto the bed, making sure he was on top of her. He barely pulled out of the kiss as his lips trailed scorching kissing down her jawline and then to her throat. Lily bit her lower lip to stifle a small moan building in the back of her throat as his teeth brushed against a pulse point. 

“Jug…” she whined. 

His hands moved up her bare stomach, one hand brushed against her tattoo earning a low moan to fall from her lips. He continued to trail his lips down her chest before reaching around her back and unhooking her bra and slipping it off her body. 

“Should we be doing this?” Lily whimpered. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked. 

Her cheeks flushed again. “Not particularly…”

Jughead chuckled again. “Then why are you worried?”

“You just broke up with Betty.”

Jughead pulled away and stared into her eyes. “Let’s just focus on right now,” he mumbled. “On each other…”

Wrapping her arms back around his neck, Lily pulled him down for another kiss as one hand slowly trailed to his jeans as she gently undid the zipper. She pushed his pants off of his hips, revealing his boxers. Jughead followed her lead, undoing her pants as well, slipping them off of her body and tossing the clothing to the floor. 

“Have you?” Lily asked, looking away. 

“...no,” he mumbled. “Have you?”

Lily shook her head. “No.”

Silence filled the room as they continued to stare at one another until Jughead leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. “It’s okay,” He said, gently. “We’ll learn together…”

His lips pressed against hers as his tongue dove back into her mouth. His hands slowly moved up the curves of her waist. A small moan escaped from her throat as she pulled away to kissing along his jawline and eventually to his throat. His hands continued upward as his thumbs brushed against her nipples as his hips pushed into hers. 

“Jug…” she whined, feeling excitement building up in the back of her mind. Her hands brushed along the elastic of his boxers as her thumbs hooked under the fabric, slowly pushing the boxers off of his hips. Jughead helped her slowly remove his underwear before taking a small peak at her own before glancing back up at her almost looking for permission. A small smile formed over her lips. “It’s okay…”

He pushed her underwear down her hips and off of her legs before tossing the article of clothing onto the floor. He pulled back to look over her body. Lily’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

“Do you have any idea how pretty you are?” 

The redness in her cheeks darkened. “No…”

“...can I touch you?”

Lily nodded, biting her lip as she felt his fingers brush against her folds, dripping with desire. She had no idea that mere touch was so eroctic as his index finger teased against her entrance while the pad of his thumb worked at her clit. Her body shivered with pleasure as she felt herself growing more excited. “Jug,” she moaned. “More…”

A smirk curled over his lips as his index finger slowly pushed into her, earning a gasp of pleasure to escape her throat. He slowly moved his index finger into her faster, watching her body react. The moans alone were enough to render himself excited as he slipped a second finger into her. Another small cry of of his name and Lily was slowly rocking her hips against his hand. Once he realized she had grown used to the feeling, he slowly added a third finger, which made Lily tense up at the small amount of pain. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Lily gave him a small nod. “I just need a minute…” she assured him as she slowly moved her body in hopes that a change of position and relaxing would be helpful. She glanced down at him. “Keep going. I’m okay…”

Jughead nodded as his fingers began moving at a slow pace now that she was comfortable. Her eyes slid shut as pleasure overtook where pain was. A small moan escaped her throat as she whimpered his name, feeling a knot building in the pit of her stomach. “Jug!” She cried.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the moans falling from her lips as he watched her head thrashing in pleasure. His free hand encircled his own erection, giving himself a couple of pumps in his fist before he slowly removed his fingers from inside of her. “Not yet,” he said, his voice husky in her ear. She shivered in pleasure, whining as he slowly rolled a condom from his discarded wallet onto his erection. “Patience,” he teased, pushing the tip against her entrance. His head fell back as he groaned, pushing into her. 

Lily’s body tensed as she felt another wave of pain his her. “Give me a minute,” she whispered. He nodded once he was all the way into her, making sure to kiss along her throat to distract her. “It’s okay,” she said after a few moments to allow herself to adjust. 

Jughead slowly began moving his hips against her, giving her a chance to adjust to the sudden movements. Her body tensed for a moment, until she grew used to the movements… and pleasure replaced the feeling of pain. A small whine of pleasure tumbled out of her mouth, fueling Jughead’s thrusts as he increased his pace. 

She slowly moved to wrap her legs around his waist, desperate to feel more of him. She felt a chuckle rumble from his chest as another increase of pace earned more moans from her. The knot of pleasure building in the pit of her stomach began to tighten, and she knew her orgasm was almost to its breaking point. 

“Jughead,” she whined. “Please…”

Pulling back to look down at her, Jughead was panting before pressing his lips roughly against her own. His tongue brushing along her lower lip as Lily let out another cry of pleasure, unable to keep her orgasm at bay any longer. She felt her hips almost buck against his as she pulled away from him, trying desperately to catch her breath now. And almost in the same moment, Jughead reached his breaking point as well before collapsing against her. 

“Jug?” Lily whispered. 

“...are you okay?”

Nodding, Lily’s hands came and brushed through his hair. “I’m fine,” she said, her voice still quiet as she felt him slowly pull out of her. 

He rolled off of her body and immediately pulled her close. “Get some rest,” he whispered, as her face heated up. Lily buried her face against his bare chest. “Goodnight Lily…”

“...goodnight Jug.”

—

It had been days.

It had been days since she last spoke with Jughead, the night that they had hooked up in his trailer. Lily let out a small sigh as she sat in Pop’s, scribbling another doodle in the margins of her notebook. Her green eyes glanced up at Sweet Pea, who had made her come with him to get food, having noticed that her appetite had failed her again. She slowly raked her fingers through her hair as a small sigh fell from her lips. Frustration was mounting in the back of her mind, as well as heartache as she couldn’t manage to sort her own thoughts anymore.

Why hadn’t he even called her?

What had she done wrong?

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Sweet Pea asked, quietly.

Her eyes fell back to the table. “I’m fine…”

Sweet Pea scoffed before pushing his plate of fries toward her. “You’re  _ not _ fine,” he said, sharply. “And you haven’t eaten. Eat.” Sighing, Lily reached out and grabbed a fry off of his plate and choked the food down, satisfying Sweet Pea for a moment. 

The bell to the door of the diner rang as Lily’s eyes darted upward to see a couple giggling as they raced to the bar counter. Her eyes widened as she recognized Jughead and Betty, laughing and sitting together. Swallowing hard, Lily’s eyes faltered as she felt a twinge of a knife twisting at her heart at the sight of them together. That was why… this was why she hadn’t heard from him. He made up with Betty.

And now she was no longer needed…

Sweet Pea’s eyebrows furrowed at Lily’s faraway expression before turning to look over his shoulder, catching Jughead and Betty together again. He turned back to Lily, catching the hurt flashing in her eyes as she forced herself to smile at him. “Lils…” he murmured. 

Shaking her head her smile grew as Lily’s hand reached out to cover his. “I’m fine,” she assured him. 

“I can tell you’re not,” he mumbled back. “I’ll go over there—“

“Please don’t,” she pleaded. “Don’t make a scene. I’ll survive. I always do…”

“He still—“

Lily gave Sweet Pea’s hand a light squeeze. “Don’t.”

Sweet Pea retracted his hand as he fell back against the booth, letting out an annoyed huff. “It just pisses me off,” he grumbled. “I’m your best friend-“

A smile curled over her lips. “I know you care…”

He scoffed, his cheeks turning pink. “Don’t let everyone know that.”

“Lily?”

They looked up and were met with Jughead as Betty held onto his arm. Lily’s eyes fell to Betty, noting the odd similarities between the two of them… Green eyes. Blonde hair. Similar body structure. Her mind began to wonder, that perhaps he had only entertained her as she was a substitute Betty - especially after the break up. 

“...hi Jones,” Lily said, quietly. 

“How have you been?” Jughead asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

“We’ve been great!” Sweet Pea interrupted, smirking up st Jughead. “In fact… We’re on a date right now!” Lily’s eyes went wide as she shot a look toward Sweet Pea, questioning what on earth he was saying. “Right Lils? We’re going to the movies right after this.” Sweet Pea shot her a small smirk, almost asking her to go along with his “plan”. 

Lily glanced back up at Jughead. “Yeah. We are.”

His blue eyes narrowed at her. “But—“

“Pea,” Lily said, standing up and adjusting her serpent jacket. “We’re going to be late. We should go.” 

Sweet Pea jumped to his feet with his smirk spreading across his face as he stared at Jughead. He slung his arm around Lily’s shoulders before leading her out of the diner. 

“Lily-!” Jughead yelled, slipping out of Betty’s grip to follow the two Serpents. “Wait-I…”

“I think you’ve done enough damage Jones,” Sweet Pea hissed as he slowly climbed onto his bike. He lifted the kickstand up with his boot before motioning Lily to climb onto the back. “You made your choice clear. And she’s making hers. No more games Jones…”

Lily frowned as she looked between Jughead and Sweet Pea. She slowly moved to climb onto the back of Sweet Pea’s bike before wrapping her arms around his waist. The smell of leather mixed with gasoline now filling her senses, bringing her even the smallest amount of comfort. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just leave her alone… “Just go,” Lily whimpered, her voice straining at the pain she was feeling at her core. “Please… just go away Jughead.”

“Lily-“

Looking over her shoulder, Lily looked up at Jughead. “It was fun while it lasted,” she said, softly. “But as always I’m never first choice…” She slowly turned and laid her face against Sweet Pea’s back, holding onto him tightly as she tried to force back the tears burning at her eyes. The words hit like a brick, hearing those words fall from her own lips… Always second choice. 

_ Always _ .

“It wasn’t a game,” Jughead said quickly. “It never-“

“Jones. Leave her alone,” Sweet Pea hissed as he started his bike, making sure to rev the engine every time Jughead attempted to speak. “Let’s go Lily.”

“Okay,” she whispered. 

Sweet Pea took off out of the diner’s parking lot as he made his way into town, heading toward the movie theater. “Let me actually treat you to a movie, Lils… you need a distraction,” he commented as they drove. “Would you like that?”

It was almost as if she hadn’t heard him.

Lily remained silent as Sweet Pea made his way through the streets. She watched the changing scenery, enjoying the sight of Fox Forest as she tried to forget the last few weeks she had spent with Jughead. Perhaps, building new memories with Sweet Pea wouldn’t be too awful… anything to replace the knife of heartache twisting at her chest. 

“Lils,” Sweet Pea Said, interrupting her thoughts. “You okay back there?”

Her arms tightened around his waist as she let out a soft sigh. “You always take care of me Sweet Pea.”

“And I always will…”

Sweet Pea parked his bike once they had arrived at the movie theater. Lily hopped off the bike, pulling her jacket close to her body. He cut off the engine before getting off the bike himself. “Ready?”

Lily nodded. “Ready.”

His arm slug around her shoulders again as he led her inside the movie theater. “I know you liked him,” he whispered. “But just know… you were never my second choice Lils.”

She froze. “What?”

Refusing to look down at her in fear she would notice him blushing, Sweet Pea scoffed lightly. “You were never my second choice,” he mumbled.

“Pea I had no idea—“

He grinned. “I know friendship can sometimes make things a bit more difficult but-“

Lily smiled. “Let’s go watch that movie.”


End file.
